Donut Steel - La fanfiction - Teaser
by IGIBAB
Summary: Avoir vu les deux vidéos par Silly Filly Studio avant. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai écris ça en 2015.


DONUT STEEL - LA FANFICTION - TEASER

Il y a bien longtemps, dans les plus belles histoires d'Equestria. L'une d'entre elle se démarqua de par sa justesse et sa magnificence, qui touchèrent le cœur de tous. Aujourd'hui, l'heure est venue de franchir une nouvelle étape pour...

DONUT STEEL !

APRÈS DONUT STEEL LE FILM, DONUT STEEL LE FILM 2, DONUT STEEL LE JEU - LE FILM, VOICI VENIR EN HD HAUTE-RÉSOLUTION-MAJUSCULE : DONUT STEEL - LA FANFICTION ! APPROUVÉE PAR LA CRITIQUE !

_Jamais je ne lirais ce truc ! Vous m'entendez !?_ \- Twilight Sparkle.

_Hum... S-Sérieusement, ç-ça devient gênant..._ \- Fluttershy

_J'approuve cette histoire !_ \- Lauren Faust

EXPÉRIMENTEZ UNE TOUTE NOUVELLE DIMENSION ! AVEC LES MEILLEURS DESCRIPTIONS JAMAIS VUES DANS L'UNIVERS !

"L'alicorne entra dans la salle, et les batpony-changelin-zombie-de-cristal explosèrent."

DISPONIBLE DANS TOUTES LES LANGUES !

"The alicorne come into the room, and the batpony-changelin-zombie-of-cristal explosing"

"l'alikorneu antrra den la cal é lé batponey-chanjelun-zoumbie-2-kriztal xpl"

EXPÉRIMENTEZ LA TOUTE NOUVELLE HISTOIRE DE DONUT STEEL, À LA RECHERCHE DE SON SANDWICH AU JAMBON MALÉFIQUE.

"Discord ! Où est mon sandwich !?"

"J-Je... Je n'ai pas pu... l'arrêter... Il avait... d-de la moutarde ! Aaaarrrgh !"

"Le cadavre de Discord explosa."

AVEC DES SCÈNES PAS-DU-TOUT-FAITES-POUR-LES-FANS !

"Chère princesse Celestia, aujourd'hui, j'ai appris que Donut Steel avait une grande b-"

ET UNE NOUVELLE MÉTHODE DE CENSURE INCROYABLE POUR TOUTE LA FAMILLE !

"-ravoure ! Laissez-moi finir ma réplique au moins ! Déjà que ce texte est écrit avec le flanc, alors arrêtez de-"

DISPONIBLE EN VERSION NON-CENSURÉ POUR UN MAXIMUM D'ACTION !

"-m'interrompre ! Bon sang !"

AVEC DES PROCÉDÉS TOUT À FAIT NOUVEAUX ET UNE ACTION QUI SE RENOUVELLE !

"Sérieusement ? Le mot "explosion" est répété 8570 fois sur un texte de 15000 mots !"

VIRGULE SEPT !

"Pardon ?"

RIEN !

DE LA ROMANCE !

"Déjà fait dans le film."

DU DRAMA !

"Euh... Aussi."

DU PASSÉ TRAGIQUE !

"... Il m'écoute pas, hein ?"

ABSOLUMENT PAS !

"Mais que... !?"

DES GUESTS INNATENDUS !

...

Non mais ils sont pas encore arrivés en fait, ils ont eu un accident en chemin.

OKTAMER ! UNE INTRIGUE SANS PRÉCÉ-

C'est ici le studio ?

Ah bah vous arrivez maintenant !?

Ouais, on s'est paumé en chemin, et on a rencontré un zèbre qui voulait nous vendre des plumes d'orangs-outangs. Le temps de le signaler pour détournement de mineur, et on est arrivé.

LA MEILLEURE FANFICTION DE TOUS LES TEMPS, BIENTÔT DANS VOS OREILLES !

"Une histoire ça se lit ! Ça ne s'écoute pas ! Et-"

L'éditeur d'Hasbro leva les yeux du texte. Par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, il regarda Sombra qui attendait, avec un petit sourire impatient, le résultat.

L'éditeur déchira le papier en deux et le jeta à la corbeille.

"Sérieusement, on va vous faire interdire de séj-"

"INTERVENTION !"

Donut Steel arriva en défonçant la porte ouverte et saisit l'éditeur par les jambes pour l'éclater sur le mur, avant de sortir son Spaghettiator et d'exploser le corps, révélant...

"Tu étais donc là, sandwich au jambon !"

"Niark niark niark !" ricana le pâté en croûte tartiné. "Laisse-moi rire. Je dirais même plus, laisse-moi rillettes ! Tu ne m'auras jamais, car je détiens ta précieuse Merry Sew !"

L'ignoble ouvrit son milieu de viande même pas végétarienne, laissant apparaître, piégée dans la salade, l'alicorne noire.

"Sauve-moi, Donut Steel."

"Merry !"

Un mur explosa et surgit un autre alicorne.

"Tu ne t'en sortiras pas cette fois, Donut Steel !"

"Smart Fellow ! Moi qui te croyais mort dans un canyon depuis le film un !"

"Il en faut plus qu'une avalanche de pommes de terre pour me tuer ! Et je vais prendre ma revanche !"

"ASSEZ !"

Twilight saisit le livre de ses deux sabots fermes. Elle alluma sa corne et jeta son plus puissant sortilège à l'ouvrage, qui fut désintégré.

Rainbow Dash la regarda, surprise et quelque peu effrayée.

"J-Je pensais juste que cette histoire te plairait... Moi j'ai bien aimé."

"JE VAIS CRÉER UN DÉCRET POUR INTERDIR LA PUBLICATION DE CETTE CHOSE !"

DONUT STEEL LA FANFICTION, LA MEILLEURE HISTOIRE DE TOUT LES TEMPS, JAMAIS VUE SUR VOS ÉCRANS !

MAIS GENRE, JAMAIS QUOI. ON A ÉTÉ ANNULÉ...


End file.
